


Stupid Questions

by QueenLeo



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: You always thought that there was no such thing as a stupid question. At least, you did until your boyfriend Ken asked you just such a question.





	Stupid Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A- "There's no such thing as a stupid question."  
> Person B- "What's in mango salsa?"  
> Person A- "I stand corrected."

You stretched your arms over your head as you watched your boyfriend and a few of his fellow bandmates run around the living room. 

“Oppa, are you sure you guys should be running around like that so early in the morning,” you asked, raising an eyebrow, “Won’t Taekwoon-Oppa be grumpy if you wake him up?”

“Relax,” your boyfriend, Ken, exclaimed, “We do this all the time! We’ve only woken him up once, and we learned from that mistake.”

You shook your head and let the dork you love continue on with whatever it was he was doing. After about an hour or so, the four boys finally calmed down and plopped onto the couches with you. Jaehwan laid down on the couch and rested his head in your lap.

“Hey _________, I have a stupid question.” He said, looking up at you.

You stroked his hair and replied, “There’s no such thing as a stupid question.”

“What’s in mango salsa?” He asked, gazing at you with wide, innocent eyes.

Your head dropped and you shook your head as you mumbled, “I stand corrected.”


End file.
